Rough or Gentle?
by C-Senpai
Summary: A smut kotoumi fanfic. Umi is on the top. Kotori must very happy with it.


Warning: this fanfic may contain a yuri things if you don't want that thing I recommend you to not read this.

I warned you

"Umi-chan~"

"…"

"UMI-CHAN~"

"…."

"UMI-CHAN!"

"What do you want Kotori?!"

"Mou, I hate you Umi-chan" Kotori pouted

"What did I do Kotori?"

"You're not paying attention to me" Kotori pouted again.

"I told you I need to finish my studies"

"Hmph, it seems like the studies are more important to me huh?"

"What do you mean? Hey don't tell me you're angry"

"No I don't, well I'm ganna take a bath. So that you can focus on your studies and have a less time with me" Kotori shouted while inside of the bathroom.

"What did happened to her did I…. ok… she is mad because we did not have SEX! lately!" Umi said to her tough. "I must think about something to make her happy! But I don't want to do shameless things today! Mou Kotori! You are such a handful person but I love you"

After a minute of thinking what to do with Kotori she has an wonderful idea that she knows that Kotori will forgive her but at the same time shameless.

Umi walked inside of the bathroom she didn't think of something else she needs Kotori to forgive her. She saw an image of Kotori in front of her taking a shower while humming. She began striping her clothes and walks over to Kotori.

"UMI-CHAN!"

Umi didn't reply to Kotori she didn't even care anymore. Kotori was shocked that Umi just popped in front of her. Umi cupped Kotori's face leaning a kiss. The both of them shut their eye closed and leaned a kiss. The kiss was slow but made with love. Umi wrapped her arms through Kotori's waist and Kotori wrapped her arms through Umi's neck. And the kiss became passionate causing Kotori to moan. Their lips was parted their body are wet cause of the shower. And the time has finally come.

"So you so much wanted it right so I'm giving to you now"

"Ha….aha….ha.. Umi-chan~ pls…be….gentle.."

"As you wish my little bird"

She leaned Kotori to the wall of the bathroom. Umi began working to Kotori. She kiss her lips passionately while her hand are moving upward to Kotori's breast. She began to massage it which causing Kotori to moan. She lowered her self same level as Kotori's neck and kiss her lover there which caused marks. After doing that she lowered her self same level as Kotori's nipples. She sucked the other side while the other is still massaging which caused Kotori's moan grow louder.

"Ah…ha….ah….ah..Umi…ch…an…it….feel…sooo…good"

"I bet you are yet down there"

"Mo…u…Umi…cha..n..s..top…teasing…pls….I..need…you..ah..now!"

"Oh so impatient I want to teas you more you know"

"It's…..up….to…you…ah..ha…Umi…chan.."

Umi decided to stop teasing Kotori. She slid her hand down,down,down until she feels Kotori's core. She gave her a massage on her slit.

"Ah…ha…Umi…..chan…."

"You are pretty wet I can even tell even there is a water"

"Shut….up…ha…ah.."

Umi faced Kotori and kiss her passionately. It cause Kotori to moan so loud that makes her hungry for more. When the time has come she put her middle finger inside of Kotori and went deeper but she's not done yet. She insert her another finger. She manage Kotori tofocused on their kiss. She can even hear her moans in their kiss. Then pulled away from their kiss letting Kotori to hug her tight. She put her free hand on the wall while her another hand start a slowly paced in and out which caused Kotori's mind goes blank. She faster her paced quicker and quicker in and out which caused Kotori to jerk.

"Umi…ha….aha….ah…chan…..U….m..i… ..n…fas…ter..pls.."

"Copy that"

She quicker her pace quicker then before. She feel her fingers are wet with Kotori's juice. Kotori's vigina started to reject her fingers.

And the time has finally come Kotori is in her climax now.

"Umi….chan….I'm…..ga…nnnaa..cum.."

Before Kotori climax will reach her. She hooked her fingers and stay like that and she let it paced again in and out as the fast as she can.

"UMI….CHAN…I'M….GANNA…..CUM!…HA….AH….!"

Umi manage to stay her fingers inside of Kotori even if it rejected her. Umi manage to let Kotori sit on the wall so that she can lowered her self. Umi lowered her self and lick out every juice of Kotori. Kotori didn't say anything she is weak after what had happened she is still catching her breath. Umi finally let out her fingers and lick it.

"You taste so good Kotori, I love you"

Kotori still catching her breath" I… ha.. ah.. love.. you… too.. ha… Umi…chan"

Umi carried Kotori on the way on their bed. And popped out Kotori on the bed.

"Mou, Umi-chan is so stupid!"

"Why I bacame stupid?"

"I told you to be gentle but it is so rough"

"You like?"

"Yeah even though it hurts"

They keep taking to each other and cuddle to one another. Seems Kotori forgive Umi already.

"Ne, Umi-chan"

"?"

"Sorry for being a horny"

"You don't have to say sorry it was my fault that you missed me"

"Mou, Umi-chan"

"Kotori, I Love you"

"I love you too Umi-chan"


End file.
